Eurizons 2008: A Call for Climate Justice
Eurizons 2008: A Call for Climate Justice Hitchhiking Campaign to the COP 14 (5.-6.12.08) and exhibition 'Voices from the South' in Poznan Call for Climate Justice Climate Change, perhaps the single biggest crisis for humanity at the moment, has direct and severe implications on development, food and water security, health and biodiversity. Countries in the North remain the biggest polluters while people in the South bear the heaviest burden. Therefore, climate change is an issue of global justice! Why is the COP 14 important? The annual UN Climate Change Conference takes place in Poznan (Poland) in December 2008.The COP 14 (Conference of Parties) in Poznan paves the way for the COP 15 in Copenhagen in December 2009 where the post-Kyoto treaty is to be negotiated. The UN conferences in Poznan and Copenhagen are tremendously important because this is where the governments of the world need to take drastic and immediate actions to stop climate change. If we want to prevent dangerous climate change, we have to be there! Lots of activists and NGO's will be in Poznan to fight for a climate framework that is worth its name. With its campaign for global justice, Eurizons 2008 is part of this movement. From the moment we start hitchhiking to Poznan, we promote a just climate framework. The Eurizons idea Eurizons is a movement of young engaged people from all over Europe originally initiated by the Global Education and Learning Network GLEN. In 2006 and 2007, young activists hitchhiked across Europe and campaigned on their way for global responsibility and justice.The last Eurizons tour gave us the impulse to take the challenge again and face the challenge for organize a third hitchhiking campaign across Europe. Eurizons 2008 : A Call for Climate Justice and Voices from the South Our idea is to bring together Eurizonists from the last campaigns and other environmental and development activists. We offer a forum for exchanging Eurizons campaign experiences and knowledge on climate justice. The project "Eurizons 2008 ﾖ A Call for Climate Justice" includes the hitchhiking campaign and actions in Poznan at the UN conference. The idea is that everyone links up with people in his/her region or country and hitchhikes in couples of two to Poznan. On the way, every hitchhiker promotes the call for climate justice. In Poznan, all the Eurizons 2008 hitchhikers will meet and join the Global Action Day on the 6th of December. In addition, we organize a photo exhibition titled 'Voices from the South' in Poznan demonstrating the impact of climate change on people in the South. We are still accepting pictures and other material for the exhibition! Get active: Join Eurizons 2008! We invite you to join our hitchhiking campaign to Poznan and demonstrate your commitment for climate justice. Please apply for "Eurizons 2008 A Call for Climate Justice" by filling in the attached document. Applications will be accepted until 16th of November. The selection will be made according to your commitment for climate justice and the contribution you can make to the campaign. Join Eurizons 2008 and fill in the application now! We are looking forward to your application! The Eurizons 2008 A Call for Climate Justice campaign coordinators Torben Ibs and Esther Sommer eurizons2008@googlemail.com PRACTICAL INFORMATION: Dates: Information meeting: 15.11.-16.11. in Strasbourg during the European Development Days (EDD) and the European Global Education Days (EGED). We will have a first informal meeting on Saturday evening and Sunday morning with non EGED/EDD participants. On Sunday from 15h, everyone interested in Eurizons 2008 can come together after the official ending of the EGED for a short get to know each other. A sleeping place can be provided, you will have to bring a sleeping bag and a camping mattress travel costs can not be covered Eurizons 2008 Tour: 5/12: Hitchhiking day to Poznan 6/12: Action Day in Poznan 7/12: departure We will provide you with information about hitchhiking and the action day in Poznan. The hitchhikers are asked to participate in the preparation and the action planning. This will be mainly done via email/Wiki/Skype. We have booked sleeping places from Friday 5th to Sunday 7th of December for the hitchhikers and the coordinating team. Its a modest accommodation in a gym and you will have to bring your sleeping bag and a camping mattress. We will also try to arrange food for everyone. You will have to organize your meals on the hitchhiking day yourself. For hitchhikers having a long way to Poznan we will help with finding accommodation on their way the travel expenses for the way back can not be covered Eurizons 2008 is initiated and funded by ASA-Programm (www.asa-programm.de)